Lost Comfort
by Arauru
Summary: Premovie, set in Germany. Heiderich considers his daily problems alongside his new friendship. No pairings, sir.


To his own disappointment, it was a small workshop, with very little professional equipment that would help fulfil his dreams. Albeit this, he had been, from day one, _determined_. Despite his tight budget and prearranged lifestyle, he had been constantly trying to make things better for not only himself, but his fellow workmates that had collated in his passion, shared his determination for their work and future projects. He was an apprentice rocket scientist, a genius in the making; his friends had flattered him with this. Although the youngest of the group, he was always the most confident (in the workshop, at the least) in their progress, and spent many days seeking and chasing eyes that dared set on their work. "In seeking sponsors," he'd mutter more to himself than the waiting, hopeful faces of his colleagues, waving his hand and gathering his things, claiming that he would finish the blueprint for their practice rocket in the morning. Then, giving a heavy, despondent sigh once he knew he was safely alone. _'Tomorrow, I'm sure, will be better.'_

However, Alfons Heiderich had been, indubitably, in many predicaments., for following him home was always the dreading shadows of inflation, (turning his head once in a while as he hastily pulled his trench coat around his frail, bony shoulders; ' _I was almost sure I heard something, there.._') Then, they would be then waiting for him as he fumbled in search of the right key, pushing the door open clumsily with his foot none too gently. They would be lurking in the dark hallways of his equally petite flat that he had only clung to, with great fear that his low pay would someday backfire on him. Although his landlady, a kind eyed woman with a sympathetic smile, had been a saviour and silently promised him, with no need for words, that he would be still staying at least one night longer. _Unlike the last landlady_, he thought with a purse of lips and a twitch of the eye. Had it not been for his outward kind demeanour, he'd have been living in an alley with a purple bruise permanently marked into his left brow.

During his changing of clothing, his previous activities at the workshop and dinner were usually the first things etched into his mind, as the young man pulled out the correct apparel for bedtime. On a particular night, though, there had been a slight pause in his routine to give a light cough, something which Heiderich had immediately thought of as a nearing cold. It made him wince_: Can't be taking any days off right now…not until I finish those prints..._

Ingredients had been in shortage ever since the hyperinflation had begun, as he had found the price for a once seemingly unlimited grocery such as a loaf of bread being unbearable, so he had been in constant rationing of the meals that he did make, alongside a warm cup of tea to soothe him after a rough day at the workshop. He would always flop onto his couch; old blanket wrapped around him with, sometimes, a book propped onto his lap as well. And, he would stare out into the quietening streets of Münich as bustling crowds that had filled the market dispersed as if dreading the silently approaching night sky. Then, when the newly popular chunk of moving metal that was a 'car', and its screeching on pavements and the pattering of feet clambering from it would cease, he would be left in the silence as the sky darkened until there was no light left but the candlelight to Heiderich's right; for long he had been saving heating and lighting to times when he would need it most.

Sometimes he contemplated, head rested on the arm of the couch, with large, clear eyes daily, yet nightly, dull and pondering into space; the book in front of him had been forgotten for a small time. '_What am I to others?_' True, he had been complimented for his kindness and lovely smile many a time; however it did hardly desist the man's thoughts. And he knew many people, had read them over and over like the book before him. They were different in a lot of ways, yet in the same, very alike.

It had been a month or so before one man changed that.

_That__ had been whilst I was researching further rocketry at Professor Oberth's_, he recalled with a slight smile_, that I first met my unknown companion_ – his new book, as Heiderich saw it. He was seemingly both surprised and envious of the other's determination to finish the tasks set afoot. Although he was a challenge compared to the other, it was his future acquaintance that had proved to be the better.

Edward Elric was indeed mysterious upon meeting. He had apparently come from a place named 'Amestris', which Heiderich figured must have been an intended 'America', and lacked the ability to grasp the proper tongue of the German language (Heiderich had squinted to translate it, oblivious of the saddened stare that it provoked.) From this, he spoke less and only used the language when in real need to. This gave Heiderich the inability to get to know him as well as he'd hoped. He was slightly shorter than the lifelong German, and the latter had learned from past experience not to mention _that_ ever again. His long, silken hair had matched his deep golden eyes in colour almost impossibly.

What got to him the most was his inability to read them.

He knew that they would bore into his turned back as they practised experiences in Oberth's lab, pencil drumming onto the metal table before him, and therefore felt that there was some need that the other felt; a want to get to _know_ him…Yet. It was unexplainable. It hadn't been until a year or so that Mr.Elric (Or...Ed, as the other preferred to be addressed as) had confessed that there was someone that he had greatly resembled, in both name and appearance, which he was once very close to. This confused Heiderich to the uttermost, yet he paid no further heed to it. _It explains the name _Al,_ at least..._

To some extent, they had become closer friends by this time, however both pasts not explained to their fullest. Heiderich had refused on most occasions to express his feelings toward his family and their current location, and preferred to discuss the workshop that both he and Ed had now worked in. It had not been a difficult offer to suggest; the moment the German had explained his future plans to set a rocket into space with a human aboard, Ed had been promptly interested and took no further time in contemplating this suggestion. The money matter and his second suggestion had been a slightly more difficult offer to get around, however.

Increase in wages had not occurred since the ordeal last year, although with a new helping hand from the genius that was Edward Elric, he had hoped that it would give his group the attention that they needed to gain their long awaited sponsor. Alfons also suggested, despite his money and food (however no longer as bad) problems, that Ed should move into his abode. He had been, always, quite lonely; very likely for a lively and kind person like himself. Edward was different compared to all his friends and colleagues. There was something about the man that had always got to Heiderich, and for once, he knew that he wouldn't have to mask himself in front of someone.

A strong trust had formed between the two, and, when Ed began to explain in more depth his 'past', the other would listen with fascination at the tales of a house on the country, planted atop an impossibly vibrant hill; two identical boys running and joking to greet their mother who watched with such adoration and love. Then he would talk of journeying, a stern woman the same boys named 'Teacher', and a beautiful girl with a smirk named Winry.

Sometimes, Heiderich would imagine being in that place, thinking back on the times when he was alone in his flat and dreaming of a better tomorrow, and other times it reminded him of his own past, though less bright. He found it hard to picture these stories being true, particularly when it came to a certain use of magic given as 'alchemy.' _Alchemy_? How could it be possible? Such a thing would be hardly equivalent to the modern technology that Heiderich faced in everyday life. His idea of fascination had been of Zeppelins, German home made flying machines or the newly introduced steamship that shocked the everyday citizen with its ability of fast travelling. (This then brought forth the question in Heiderich's mind if Edward himself had boarded one from his journey from abroad. From America.)

Then, of course, there was always the rocket. There wasn't any need to explain his love for the machinery; it showed enough in his excitement and youthful face when getting ready for work. Edward himself had been taken aback by it; surely such charisma was enough to match a baby's, who had just attained a new toy to break.

Edward Elric would always accompany him to the workshop were he was greatly welcome by the team members. Although his accent still hadn't gotten any better, being in company with other people seemed to put him at some kind of ease, particularly his workmates. Ed had said they reminded him of someone he knew before, which seemed to be happening a lot. Heideirch would watch him while he studied in the corner with his books on Astronomy and (a thrown aside) version of the laws of Newton. He was nothing like his father, anyway.

Alfons had met Hoenheim way before he had Edward, and the personality difference between them had been really surprising. According to Edward, he had stated with a huff, was more alike to his dad than his mother. But they were nothing alike! Professor Hoenheim, who had teached the boy for a short time, was a quiet man enthusiastic over his work. Edward on the other hand had a very short temper, and Heiderich found that he was one of the few people that were capable of being in his presence for more than a few hours. And also, Hoenheim enjoyed company more than his eldest son.

He had hated to admit it, but his roommate had also been a tough person to interact with. As much as he had wanted Edward to go outside and get to know some other people – preferably a woman – it was clear that the Elric would rather stay in the house and talk with him. He wouldn't get close to anyone but Heiderich.

Because of this the boy felt something which went further than companionship.

--

The best part about having someone live with him was the excuse not to go anywhere on his own. Where Heiderich went, Edward went. His lonely nights sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and looking out into the dark skies had ended. Heiderich briefly turned his attention from the stars to his roommate, who had decided to join him that night as it was every night. Curled up on the opposite chair (it was dangerous to say that he was small enough to do just that, especially aloud) Heiderich could tell that his lack of sleep had finally caught up to the Elric. It seemed he didn't even notice he was being watched.

He just stared into the night. Alfons had watched him do this often, on their quiet nights in front of the window, and had for so long tried to decipher what exactly the expression on the other's face had showed. It was almost nostalgical, always the same, the boy thought solemnly to himself as he leant back into the cushioned armchair.

Was Edward not happy where he was? It was true that Ed always talked about his brother, and how alike the two of them were. He had laughed sadly then, and promised that someday the two would finally get to meet again. But what would happen to Heiderich?

His grip clenched a little tighter around the steaming cup in front of his lips as he continued to gaze at the other's face. _Is there...nothing behind that look?_

And then he shifted. It was a slight turn of the head and a small murmur that caused him to snap out of his reverie and focus on the other's questioning look.

"Sorry Alfons, did you say something?" It was hesitant, and his reply was a shake of the head, as clear blue eyes once again turned to look back into the night.

"You'll find him someday..." A sudden whisper. Heiderich had not intended it to be hoarse. And then his mind had finally caught up with his words and he asked himself, _'Is there anything else I could have said to make him feel worse?'_

"Alfons..."

"Y-you may only be for a little while…But I assure you once the rocket is finished you're always welcome to continue staying here. With him."

"..And you believe we'd stay in this dull world?" Heiderich felt as if he'd been smacked across the face, but he pulled himself together. Ed didn't seem to regret his words.

"..If you feel the need to. For...further research. From what you say 'my' world is completely different to yours. Besides, I like your company."

"This world is the barrier between my brother and I. If I see any sudden faults in it, I'll be making sure to break it down the minute I see it."

"But Edward…-"

"Nothing will stop me seeing my brother again." And then he rose. He was sure an onlooker would have difficulty telling who was more hurt at the moment. The short blonde had completely forgotten about his own mug of tea, and would continue to until it had cooled down and would waste the work Alfons had put into making it.

It seemed that Edward was prepared to do that for anything his friend did.

Heiderich watched as his mysterious friend gathered his books hurriedly and swept past him towards the door. And then he looked to the floor. _This isn't the first time Edward's objected this conversation, either._ As he heard the other near the door, and grasp the bedroom door's handle, Edward spoke once more:

"For as long as I live, in this world with you, there isn't anything I won't do to see my brother again…because I know that he's the real you, and that he'll be searching for me as well." And then there was nothing but raspy coughs, which concluded his silent pleas that the other would come back and take care of him, watch over him, and make sure that nothing would come between them.

Like brothers would do.

--

It was coming closer and closer to something that he was finding unable to bear. He had been reaching over to scribble something onto the blueprints laid sprawled across the low table when he felt his chest tighten. Grasping at it automatically, he was glad that Edward hadn't been around to witness it. This 'cold' that he had been carrying for almost a year now was starting to get a bit unreasonable. He'd searched in books, in notes, and even had the wits to ask Professor Hoenheim which it could have been. Yet his only reply from the older man was sad eyes and a frown before he had been interrupted by other student.

It gave him the feeling that it was more serious than an average bug. Yet Heiderich continued with his work anyway.

Since the previous night he and Ed had spoken little to each other, and he wasn't sure if he was mad at the other, or sympathetic. But he knew he didn't want Ed to see him like this.

The familiar coughs began. _What does it mean…? _Alfons thought to himself, with a hand to his mouth to protect the blueprints in front of him._ I can't afford a trip to the doctor's right now_...And then as soon as the coughing had begun, it ended. He pulled a face and wiped his hand on his undercoat. _There's no need for timewasting right now. I have to finish these prints for the carnival._

The carnival: they'd been planning it for a while now. Heiderich and his workmates had desperately worked for a place in it to show off their new work in hopes of finding a sponsor to further their research. His eyes glazed slowly over to the prototype lying neatly in the corner amidst the mess of books that had fallen from the shelves above, the dust gathering around it. _Finally, a chance to show off what we really can do..._

He jumped slightly when the door was suddenly swung open, and he grimaced slightly. Back turned to the door, he hoped that the door was still intact with the wall.

"Ahhh..."

He knew that voice from anywhere, and his breath hitched. It was time now to really start focusing on this print, he decided, not exactly sure if the man behind him was prepared to have a friendly conversation with him that wouldn't end in his feelings being hurt once more. "Sorry. I didn't think there was anywhere in here." And yet he did know. It was a quiet statement, and the now light footsteps of the small blonde that proved that to him.

Be it his way Edward would be able to break everything in the room had he still been in the huff with him.

Though now it seemed as if the light argument they had last night never even existed_. It was typical of Ed,_ Heiderich thought while rolling his eyes mentally, _he's just too stubborn to talk to. Maybe I should just forget trying to get him to get along with others._

It was a surprise to Heiderich when Edward suddenly grabbed him lightly on the arm, tugging at the fabric. Once again he felt the blonde's gaze piercing through his back.

"Alfons, look at me." Contemplating looking up from the work, which he had been messily scribbling at, (something which he very rarely did. Everything had to look perfect for him) the German boy's reaction to the sudden movement had changed. He had expected Edward to be angry at him, expecting him to once again start with the issue over his 'lost brother'. He didn't want to bring himself to look into the other's eyes, but found himself drawn to them despite it. "Alfons...What I said last night, I..."

"No Edward," Heiderich attempted to pry Edward's tightly clasped hand from his now wrinkled sleeve. "No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I know how you feel about that topic."

"Heiderich..."

"..But...What I said was true. You're always welcome to come and...Visit me. If you could. I'm sure I'd love to meet your brother; he sounds like a nice person. And...-" He had been unaware that he was babbling on, muttering, something which he very seldom did. He could feel his barrier breaking down.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Edward intervened. Refusing to slacken his grip away from the other's shirt, he had been determined to get through this small misunderstanding. "I'm sorry, Alfons. I'm sorry for what I said – fuck, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't deserve to be living in this house when you're struggling like this. You shouldn't have to put up with my problems as well as your own." The small blonde's eyes were downcast, looking directly at the fake limb which had attached himself to Heiderich's arm.

"No. No, I'm happy that you're staying with me Edward. Really!" Alfons had given up on trying to release the other's grip, and focused all his attention on the other's look_. This isn't like Ed...Saying sorry twice in a day? _"I'd never have gotten this far if it wasn't for you."

Edward's brows furrowed. "But something tells me that there's something that happened in your past that really bothered you. Let me listen to you, Ed. I'm not your brother but...

I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy if it means that you'll stay with me longer."

"A-Alfons..?"

"The rockets..." He began, voice trembling. Though something in his head told him that rockets was the last time Edward wanted to hear about right now, "They're almost finished. Come to the carnival and see them work for yourself. No-one knows what's really up there, but...If there is something there then I'd be a whole new adventure for you." He cleared his throat and added quietly, "and maybe it really is your world that's waiting there for you." _So much for America. No-one can be this good at lying._

"To be honest, this world is completely different than Amestris. The people look the same, yet they're so different. And it seems darker, more vicious than there. Heh...It probably sounds like a dream a kid would have, but it's true." Edward shrugged, "I've never been around to witness a real war for myself, yet here I am right in the centre of a war torn country.

You're the only person that I feel I'd be able to talk to about my world here. You're the only one that _listens_ to me." Finally, the arm dropped, and Ed took a step back hesitantly. He looked at Alfons with a sad look, "I'm sorry. You just look so much like my brother. If he's out there. If he's alive."

"And I'm sure he is." He was so used to this feeling of bottled up anger over the subject that Heiderich no longer paid much heed to it.

"What?"

"If you're worrying about him then I'm sure he's worrying about you just as much."

"..I hope." Edward sighed, a hint of depression over the matter now evident.

"Ed...You should try talking to other people instead of just me. I...I know you may not want to get attached to anyone. But that doesn't mean I won't have the feeling of regret if you ever do leave me."

"I'd take you with me if I could." The other murmured. Heiderich didn't catch it. And then his voice rose. "Promise you won't leave me alone?"

Heiderich smiled and reached a hand out to his friend, the blueprints to his side completely forgotten. It had gone a lot more differently than he had expected, but at least he had finally seen the real Ed. The real Edward Elric. He was human, just like anyone else. And if there was anything at all that he could do to make his friend's dreams come true, then Heiderich would do anything to make them possible.

With a hand on the other's shoulder, he smiled.

"I promise, Edward."


End file.
